Bowser's Childhood
by anythingbutmyoriginal
Summary: Bowser's terrible childhood. I'm completely throwing the Yoshi games outta da window. They have nothing to do with this story. The Prologue is short but the actual chapters usually won't be.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hi. My name is Bowser. You all know me as the villain of Mario games. But I'm not really a villain. I'm just misunderstood. If you knew my childhood you'd know why I'm so mean. That is why I'm going to tell you in this story.

It all started when I was born.

"What should we name this new brat?" My dad, Morton, said.

"I don't know and I don't really care either." My mom, Bowserina, said. "Hey doctor! What should we name our new brat?"

The doctor replied "How about Bowser."

"Good enough. Not like we are gonna remember it anyway." Dad said.

"Who is this cute little baby?" My oldest sister, Bowseretta, said as kissed me.

"It is your new baby brother. Now shut up and cook!" Mom said as she pushed Bowseretta into the kitchen.

_End of Prologue._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My Siblings**

Then I met the rest of my siblings. I had five brothers and five sisters. I was the youngest child. Well I didn't meet all of my siblings that day. My oldest sibling, Bobo, was in the army so I didn't see him until years later.

My sisters were, in order from youngest to oldest, Bowzeeta, who we call Zee, Bowmandy, who we call Mandy, Girlzer, Shebow, and then Bowseretta, my favorite sibling.

My brothers were, in order from youngest to oldest, Bowroy, who we call Roy, Rickotron, who we call Rick, Boyzer, Hebow, and then Bobo.

Zee was the youngest besides me. She was two when I was born. Roy was only five. Rick was seven and Mandy was nine. Girlzer, Boyzer, Hebow, and Shebow were quadruplets at age eleven. Bowseretta was fifteen when I was born. Bobo was nineteen and a great soldier.

My first real memory was my third birthday. Bowseretta bought me a swing set. I was really happy and she hugged me tight. I almost suffocated. I ran and immediately started swinging. The next day when I was on the swing Roy and Rick came up to me.

"Hey stupid head!" Roy said.

"Give us the swings. We want to swing with each other and not with some little baby like you!" Rick said meanly.

I responded "Nope. I'm on. Wait until I'm done okay."

I shouldn't have said that. Rick pushed me off of the swing and I scraped my knee. I cried and ran to Dad.

"Daddy! Daddy I got a booboo!" I cried. "Rickotron pushed me off my swing!"

"I don't care! Go cry out in the woods and don't ever come back!" Morton said.

My dad was real mean. Everyone was real mean to me except for Bowseretta. I was starting to think that she was adopted or something. She didn't act like anybody else in my family. Well I didn't know about Bobo then because I had never met him. I did the only thing I could do. I ran to Bowseretta.

"Sissy!" I yelled. I called her Sissy back then.

"What is it Bowser?" She asked.

"Rick and Roy told me to get off my swing I said no and then Rick pushed me off and then I scraped my knee and then I went to Daddy and then he said that I need to go in the woods to cry and never come back and I was gonna but then I thought I should tell you first!" I screamed in one very big sentence.

Bowseretta could barely understand what I said. But she did. She told me not to go into the woods and not come back. She took me back to the swing set where Rick and Roy were.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Making little Bowser get off of the swing like that! He is your little brother! You guys should love him!" She scolded as she grabbed them by the ears and threw them inside.

She then took me back into the house and told me to stay in my room. I didn't. I secretly followed her where she went. She went to Dad's room. I peaked through the door and listened.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Father! Telling Bowser to leave and not come back like that!" She screamed.

Dad replied with hitting her in the eye. She screamed and held her new black eye in pain. I had seen her with bruises and broken noses and black eyes before but now I knew why. Dad was always hitting her because she defended me. I was so angry then.

I ran towards Dad and screamed "Don't hurt my Sissy!"

I proceeded to bite his arm. He punched me in the nose and broke it. I knew never to do that again. I walked away to my room that I shared with Rick and Roy. There were in there waiting for me.

"So you got Bowseretta to punish us, huh?" Roy said as he popped his knuckles.

"You know what happens now don't you?" Rick said as he opened the closet and stuffed me in there.

I was afraid of the dark then. Very afraid. They slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside. I beat and beat on the door but no one came. It was hours before it opened. Rick let me out.

"I left you in there long enough. Now you know to never tell Bowseretta what we do to you, okay?"

I nodded and ran away.

_End of chapter._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chores**

After the incident with my father, I always steered clear of him. The only time we talked was when he told me chores to do. And I already told you all how my dad was mean. But you haven't heard this story yet.

I had just turned five two weeks ago. And since I had turned five I had more and more chores. They were hard for a five year old to do. I had to cut the grass with my claws. And that was hard because my claws weren't sharp yet so I usually just pulled the grass out. It was tiring. And any time I finished my dad gave me even more chores just so I couldn't have any fun.

All the time after cutting the grass, or pulling it out, I'd have to clean the bathroom. It was the worst chore ever. It was nasty and disgusting. I would have to scrub it a lot. And I had to clean the toilets too. And Rickotron and Bowroy would make a mess just because I'd have to clean it up. I hated it.

One time they did it I said something. I said "Stop making messies (I said messies instead of messes back then) just so I have to clean it up. It is very nasty and I hate it."

I shouldn't have done that.

"Are you gonna cry you little baby? You can't tell your sissy because if you do we'll hurt you bad." Roy said, laughing at me as I started crying.

"You are so stupid, little Bowser. And guess what, you WERE ADOPTED!!!!!!!" Rick said, also laughing.

"I... I… was adopted?" I said as I started bawling even more.

I ran to my sister Bowseretta and told on my mean brothers.

"You aren't adopted, Bowser. You are really my brother. Rick and Roy are just mean. Ignore them. You should really do that. Don't worry about anything they say." She explained nicely.

I sniffed. "Alright, sissy. I will try to."

I ran back to finish my chores. I finished cutting the grass and cleaning the bathroom early so I thought I'd have free time to play with Bowseretta. But boy was I wrong.

"Damn little brat! You think you get free time because you finished your chores? You are out of your stupid little pitiful mind! Wash the dished dammit!"

I cried and walked into the kitchen. We didn't have a washing machine so we had to use conventional ways. I turned on the sink and started washing with soap and everything when Dad came in.

"I didn't say you could waste my water!" He hit me hard. I fell to the ground crying as he turned off the water. He hit me again. "Get up and do your chores!"

I cried but still got up and scrubbed the dishes with my bare hands. I couldn't think of anything else to do. Later that day Dad came back in and hit me.

"None of these dishes are clean, boy! You are in a heap o' trouble now, brat!" He said as he started chasing me.

I ran away because I didn't want to get hurt. He was faster than me however. He grabbed me and took me to his room. He tore the telephone off of its cord and started hitting me with it. I was bloody and bruised.

I walked out of his room crying when Bowzeeta saw me.

"What happened, baby bro?" She asked. She never really associated with me. She wasn't nice to me or mean.

"Daddy… beat me." I said still sobbing.

A look of shock came across her face. "Why?"

"I… I didn't fin…finish chores in time. He… beat me with… a telephone." I answered as he held my bruises.

"That is terrible!" Zee said. She walked away slowly staring at me in awe.

I finally made it to my room where I saw Rick and Roy waiting for me again.

"You told Bowseretta again." Roy said angrily with his arms folded.

"You know what happens now." Roy and Rick both grabbed me.

They were about to pinch and pull on me and hurt me worse than I am already hurting when Boyzer and Hebow walked in. They were both fifteen going on sixteen at that point.

"Leave Bowser alone, okay?" Hebow said.

Rick stepped forward. Rick was only twelve at that point but he was the size of Hebow and Boyzer.

"Make me." Rick said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Fine I will." Hebow said as he rushed in to fight.

Hebow easily held Rick defenseless. He started pounding him and gave him a few bruises. Rick finally got away and he and Roy ran out of the room.

"Thank you, big brothers." I said thankfully.

"Shut up. You are annoying, weakling. I only stood up for you because Rick is an a-hole." Hebow said as he pushed me down.

"Yeah puny!" Boyzer said as he followed Hebow out of the room.

The next day when I went to eat breakfast the only ones there were me, Bowseretta, Boyzer, Girlzer, Shebow, and Bowmandy. Today's food was pancakes. I LOVE pancakes. I was about to eat but then I noticed that I didn't have the maple syrup.

"Can you please pass the syrup, Mandy?" I asked kindly like Bowseretta had taught me.

"You want the maple syrup?" Mandy asked.

I nodded.

"Well then go get it!" She said as she threw it out the open window. She laughed at me.

"WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" I cried.

"You are such a crybaby!" She screamed.

"Stop being mean, Mandy!" Girlzer screamed as she slapped Mandy in the face.

Girlzer and Bowmandy were always getting in fights. They had so many bruises from violent disputes with each other. Girlzer didn't actually care that she was being mean to me she just wanted something o fight about. And like always Bowseretta was the one who broke up their fight.

"Here." Bowseretta said as she handed me maple syrup.

"Thanks, sissy." I said as I poured it on my pancakes. I accidentally poured too much and made a mess.

"Here let me clean that up for you." Bowseretta said as she got a napkin and cleaned my mess.

Dad made her clean everyone's messes except when I cleaned the bathroom. She hated cleaning for anyone but me.

"Hey, puny! Stop making messes! Oh wait I forgot. You can't. They messed up in the laboratory when they created you out of mold." Boyzer said with a smirk.

I was about to cry until Bowseretta said "That isn't true Bowser. You were not created in a laboratory." She always knew what to say.

"Hey Shrimp, pass the freaking syrup will ya?" Girlzer said impatiently. I gave it to her angrily.

When Girlzer was about to pour it on her pancakes Shebow swiped it from her and used it.

"You don't deserve syrup. You don't get any because you're a bitch." Shebow said angrily. Then she said to me "Hey Shrimp keep this away from Girlzer. She handed it to me but then I handed it back to her.

That was the day I realized that each of my family had a nickname for me except for Bowseretta. Zee called me baby bro. Dad called me brat. Boyzer called me puny. Girlzer and Shebow called me shrimp. Hebow called me weakling. Mandy called me crybaby. Rick and Roy called me multiple names. I never saw mom much so she never really spoke to me much.

Mom had a job as a nurse full time at some hospital in the next town. She was only home for a few hours every day and sometimes she didn't even come home until the next day. We all thought she was having an affair with her handsome doctor. We never told Dad because he would beat us.

_End of chapter._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Time for School**

It was time for my first day of school. It was three weeks after the last chapter I told you guys about my life. I was going to Mushroom City Elementary School. Bowseretta said that most kids hated going to school because you had to get up early. But since I already had to get up hours before school started I didn't mind. And she also said others say it is boring but it beats being around Dad.

"Alright, Bowser, here is your school. Do you want me to walk you to class?" Bowseretta asked as she parked by the school.

"Yes please, Sissy." I answered.

So Bowseretta walked me inside and down the hall and to my classroom.

"This is Mrs. Tea's classroom." Bowseretta said as I opened the door and walked in.

"Why hello, young man. And what is your name?" A tall human woman asked kindly.

"I…. I…. I…. my name… name…. is… Bowser Koopa." I answered nervously because I knew no one here. Everyone in the class besides the tall lady laughed and pointed. I started to cry.

"Don't cry, Bowser. They are just playing around. I'm Mrs. Tea, your teacher." The lady said. "Class this is Bowser. Please be nice to him."

Then she told me to go to any available desk and sit there and meet some new people. There were seventeen people in the class excluding me. With me there were eighteen. There were four open desks. I sat down in one on the corner next to some green dinosaur thingy.

"Hi. I'm Bowser, who are you?" I asked politely.

"Shut up." He said and turned around.

Tears came to my eyes so I sat in another desk. It was in-between two people. One was a short kid wearing blue overalls and a red hat.

"Hi I'm Bowser."

"Yeah and I don't really give a care." He said and turned away.

I turned to the other one. It was a blonde haired girl wearing a pink dress. "Hi my name is Bowser, what is yours?"

"I'm Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"You are the princess? Neato!" I screamed, wide eyed. "Why is everyone mean to me?"

"Because you a dork." She answered as she turned away from me and ignored my further comments.

I got up and walked to the third desk where there was a big gorilla next to me.

"Hello. My name is Bowser what is yours?"

"Shut up, new kid!" He screamed.

I cried some more.

"Stop your crying, baby!" He screamed.

I got up and walked to the fourth desk. It was in the back of the room with only one person beside me. He was pretty chubby and wore a yellow hat. I learned my lesson and didn't say anything to him as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"What your problem, new kid?" He asked with a mean glare on his face.

"Nothing." I whimpered.

"You're crying because people are being mean to you? Wimp! Grow a backbone!" He yelled at me.

I turned to the other side and barely contained myself from crying.

"Come on! If people think you are a wimp you gotta prove 'em wrong!" I turned back to him. "Be a bully!"

I thought about it for a second and then I shook my head.

"Suit yourself. Say new kid, what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Bowser Koopa." I answered.

"Cool. I'm Wario Vito. And if you don't wanna be a bully, you can just be a class clown. People like class clowns."

After hearing that comment I grew a smile that went from ear to ear. But then it went away.

"But I don't know how to be a class clown!" I shouted sadly.

"I'll teach ya!" Wario said with a smirk on his face. My smile shot back across my face.

After a few minutes of chit chat with Wario, Mrs. Tea walked up to the front of the room and class began.

"Alright children, today we are going to be reading a story called _The Dog That Got Lost_. Listen and be quiet children." She said softly as she began reading.

I listened intently because I was scared for the dog but my attention was grabbed by Wario digging in his pocket for something.

"What are you trying to find?" I asked curiously.

"Shhhh!" Peach screamed at me angrily.

A tear came to my eye but I blinked it away before anyone saw.

"Aha!" Wario shouted as he pulled out a straw.

"What are you gonna do with that?" I whispered so Peach wouldn't hear and yell at me.

Peach must have heard me and turned around. She didn't say anything but the look she gave me scared the hell out of me. Then she turned back around.

"Yes. This is perfect." Wario whispered.

I looked at what he had. He had a sheet of paper. He ripped part of it off and chewed it. I immediately thought EW! He put the straw to his mouth and shot a big wad of paper towards Peach. It hit her right in the back of the neck and she screamed.

Before she turned around Wario tossed the straw and paper on my desk quickly to frame me. Peach jumped out of her desk and turned around.

"What is it Peach?" Mrs. Tea asked calmly.

Peach looked and pointed right at me. "HE shot a spitball at me!"

"Bowser!" Mrs. Tea screamed angrily. "That is so wrong! Why did you do that?"

"I didn't Mrs. Tea! Wario did it!" I said sadly as I held back tears.

"Blaming a good little boy for your bad little deeds is called lying and that's not nice, Bowser!" She grabbed me by my ear and pulled me out into the hall. "That is unethical and wrong! Your parents are going to hear about this young man! Get back into that classroom and don't do anything else mister!"

I burst out crying and ran into my seat. Mrs. Tea went with Peach to the bathroom to help clean her up.

"That wasn't cool, new kid! Totally unfunny!" DK, the monkey, said angrily to me.

"Yeah it's only funny when Wario does it!" Mario, the red-hatted boy, said also very angrily.

"You are SO dead at recess!" Yoshi, the green dinosaur, told me.

"Gulp."

_End of chapter._


End file.
